


ShadAmy - Wishing Tears

by 4027478



Category: Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic)
Genre: Amy Rose - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4027478/pseuds/4027478
Summary: It happen so fast! When was tried to save sonic for the Parson Island, then someone else was there and change everything, her life will change and the dark hedgehog heart will find the meaning of True Love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forever my lucky star (pinarello)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinarello/gifts).



> What happed to Amy will be no good....

Wishing Tears - ShadAmy  
Ch.01

 

Prison Island from that moment:

Amy and Tails had been reach to Prison Island to save Sonic before something is going too happened, ‘Hang in there Sonic! I’m coming to save you.’ she said in her thought. When they finally arrived upon the entrance prison, she looked throw the plain window and saw a hedgehog standing right in front of gate.

‘SONIC!’ Her heart has been swelling when she saw him. When they finally land, Amy had jump out from plain and quickly leapt at him in hug. “Oh, Sonic it’s you! Thank goodness! I came here to rescuing you, but it seems you came out by yourself.” She snuggled her face into his back. “I’m so glad you’re safe”

The hedgehog hasn’t responded to her, Amy was confused that he didn’t say anything or push her back like what Sonic usually do, “Sonic??” When she let go at him, she looked at his black fur in shock.

Amy quickly moves backward to see who’s the hedgehog that she hugged. That wasn’t Sonic, but he sure looks like him, he’s actually a dark black colored hedgehog with a bright red streak up his quills.

“Wait!! Y-You're not Sonic!!!” she shouted, as her face tern blushing furiously.

He turned a round to faces her. She could help but looks up curious to see his eyes. They were the deepest blood red that she had ever seen.

Then she saw the white female bat standing besides him smirking from one bat ear to the other. She was quite busty; that's what it seemed like to Amy’s thought. For the some reason she felt jealous of the bat lady, but then Amy had shacked her head that she almost forgotten about rescuing Sonic.

When She tried to pass throw the black hedgehog, he quickly reached out and grab her arm. “Hey! Let go off me!” Amy yelled.

“No!” He says as Amy began to struggle for trying to get her arm free, but the dark hedgehog was to strong to fight of, as he simply reached over to grab her other arm.

“I said, LET GO.” Amy shouted in anger.

“Shadow! What's going on in there?” there is a voice coming from the hedgehog's watch.

“Nothing Doctor, It just a pink female hedgehog who’s interfering!” Shadow said.

“Oh, I see! It’s Sonic girls fan again. It obviously that she came to rescue that hedgehog.” Doctor says, “Well then, you may do what you please with her as long as ONE of you gets the job done! Understand.” he said with angry sound.

He then looked at the girl eyes “Sorry, it seem I have an orders not letting you go.” Shadow says with a smirk, as he still holding her arm tightly.

“Rouge! You finish the job. I’ll take care of this girl.” Shadow said.

“Whatever you say, hon.” the bat says as she raising her wing to fly off.

“Now. What should I do with you,” the dark hedgehog says as he looked at the girl, there’s something strongly about her? When he looked at her face, he saw Maria looking at him with her smile. How can this be? He quickly picked her up and tossed her onto his shoulder.

“W-What are you doing? Put me down!” Amy asking as her face turns in fear.

“Sorry, I can’t do that.” he said still smirking,

‘Oh, chaos! What is he up too?’ soon as that thought passed threw her mind as she hear him shouting “CHAOS CONTROL!” Then all the sudden a radiant green light surrounding them.

Amy was in shock that he could use the chose control too, but how? When they both reappeared arrive in what it seems like a metal room. There is only thing in this room was a bed, right in the middle. The dark hedgehog carried her into the bed and tossed her in. He immediately climbed on top of her to see those beautiful green eyes she have.

Amy suddenly realize what’s that hedgehog is going to do. A dark one! He throwing his shoes off the ground and pinning down at her. “W-what are you doing?” Amy asks as she struggles under Shadow.

“Oh, nothing!” Shadow says as he still smiled.

“S-STOP THAT! GET OFF ME!!!” Amy cried outlaw shouting, tries to get that dark hedgehog away from her, but he holding her arms above her head, pinning her to the sided of bad. Switched one of her wrists to one of his hands, holding them both in one and rips off her dress. Amy was shaking in fear that she had never felted from her life.

“Aw, but that wouldn’t be fun.” Shadow whispers into the girl ear. He slams his lips onto Amy, causing her to flinch once more. He’s holding Amy’s head as his tongue slips into her mouth, Her mind was slowed down, so it took her maybe more time then necessary to understand what was happening.

But she didn’t understand a thing, so she struggling to get free, as her tears started to fall from her eyes.

“S-STOP IT! I DON’T LIKE THIS!” Amy yells getting one of her hands free, as she flips into his stomach and tried to squirmed underneath crawl away from him, but Shadow presses against her and pinning her back to bad.

He growled at her and warning her, “I suggest you stop fidgeting against me and don’t think you can try to escaped so easy, there is no way out of here.” Shadow states, kissing Amy’s neck. A tormented gasp escaped her mouth while she instinctively tried to tilt her hand, but his hand in her main wouldn’t let go.

“S-sto… AHH!” Amy moans in pleasure began to cry. His teeth made contact with his sensitive skin. She feels law smirk as he sucks on the sense spot.

“Relax!” Shadow said “I'm gone make you feel good anytime.” He blew in her ear, his hot breath giving her goose bumps. He begging to slip the cloves from his left hands and slowly moving down to her pants.

“What are you doing?” Amy asks panting, as Shadow soon makes his fingers slipping under the young girl pants.

“AAAHH… STOP!” Amy screams in discomfort and pain trying to stop him, but Shadow holds her down with one hand, as the other takes her pants off.

“My, my girl you’re hard and yet you struggle, telling me to stop.” Shadow says.

“P-please… Don’t” Amy begging him to stop. Her moans fill the room as Shadow deep throats her, but yelps from pain. “S-stop please, I-I’m going to cum!” she couldn’t hold it any longer, she moaned out as she came hard, gripping Shadow’s shoulders in hug like position.

He smiled, sitting her up and wrapped his arm around her because he could sense the pain in her breath. “I told you, that I well make you feel good, didn’t I!”

Amy blushed slightly “SH-SHUT UP! IT WAS…” the protest was cut of as Shadow pressed his lips against her.

Shadow’s tongue slipped effortlessly Amy’s lips; entangling their appendages together and the pink hedgehog moaned, as the dark hedgehog swept his tongue over sensitive past of her mouth.

Amy was beyond embarrassed; she had never experienced anything like this, how could he do this to her, it was her first kiss from stranger not Sonic. All she wanted to push him away and beat him up with her hammer, but her body felt so weak for what he did.

She looked straight to the dark hedgehog face to see those cold red eyes looking at her “W-Who are you?” she asked nerves.

“My name is Shadow, I’m the ultimate life-form.”

“Life-form?”

“That’s right, I want to have this moment with you. Just you!” Shadow smirked, his hand on her cheek and pulled her into a passionate kiss, as he leaning down to her chest and began to lick and suck her nipple. As he pinched her left nipple with thumb and index finger rolling it, a ragged moan invaded her mouth.

‘Interesting’ he said in his thought, as Amy ended up in a slight moan, simply glared at him as he reached down and ripped her pants off, flipping it of the bad.

“S-stop… Ahhhh!” A cry left her lips as his finger slid into her body. She barely had the time to reject Shadow’s current position and react; pain shook her body, he then begins to move them inside her body.

“N-no… Ngh… Hhaaaa…D-don’t t-touch…Gyahhhhhhhh!” something hot and wet encased the most sensitive and private part of her body. The pressure in her belly finally over whelm shim as Amy had comes all over Shadow’s hand, her fingers digging painfully into Shadow’s shoulder.

 

The dark hedgehog smirked as Amy struggled to calm her racing heartbeat and thundering of her ears.

Shadow noticed that she had fear in her eyes “It’s okay! I won’t go hard on you, it would hurt since this is your first time.” He said.

Amy eyes gone wide “P-please stop, don’t!” she begged feverishly

“Calm down,” Shadow gritted out.

“N-no… I-Ahhhhh!” a pleasured screech ripped it way out of Amy’s throat as Shadow gripped his hips and thrust deep into her body. She never felt pain like this before, every time it’s getting less painful, tears running freely on her cheeks “Haahhh… I-it’s hurt… It’s… Hurt!” Amy couldn't help but moan, but it will always be painful.

“It’s fully in, don’t worry!” Shadow said gently and slowly working himself inside. “You’re tight, if you just relax you wouldn’t feel pain.”

“I-I can’t!” Amy gasped and panted.

“It’s okay, just breathe!” Shadow smiled and started thrusting more; Amy clenched her eyes shut.

“Ahhhh!” Amy grasped on his arms around Shadow’s shoulders and neck while he repeatedly stabbed her. As she yelled tilting her head back.

“Ahhh! Chaos!” Amy yelled and Shadow was more then compliant though and started to thrust up with more force hitting Amy’s special spot over and over until they were on the edge. He buried his face in her neck.

“SHADOWWWW!” Amy moaned out as she came hard, gripping Shadow’s shoulders in hug like positing. He hissed, before cumming inside her. He was in shock to hearing her call his name out in that sexy voice. He’s still holding her further against him, as she panting heavily against his neck. Amy struggled to get back up, but her body gets heave she didn’t have any single strength to get off from him.

Shadow carefully pulled out of her and lay her down, they both shifted onto the bed to relax and cool down; he panting deeply as he looked at her eyelids drooped, she couldn’t keep her eyes opening to stay awake, as her body start to shack “S-Shadow... I-I feels weird… A-and it hot…” she said worrying.

Shadow stared at her and wrapped his arms around her. "Shhh... Don't worry about it!" Shadow said, as he wipe the tears from her eyes "Nothing bad is going to happen to you, I promise! Get some sleep." He whispering trying to calm her down, her cheeks flushing slightly, she wasn’t excepting such an answer from the dark hedgehog. Her eyes closed and drifted to sleep.

Shadow drawing the blanket around and settled to enjoy the warmth of another body beside him, something he hadn’t felt for so long. “I won’t let anyone else touch you!”

 

At Chris House:

Everyone is gathering in living room, no one has been spoke sins Sonic, Tail and Chris came back from Prison Island.

“Has anyone know, what happen to Amy?” Cream has just brock the silence.

Still no spiking.

“Mister Sonic, what happen to Amy? Where is she? And Why isn’t she with you?” She asked Sonic, but he didn’t answer and not even looking at her.

Why is everyone so quiet not talking to her, as she began to fear for something had happens to Amy? Then she looked at her friend Tails and asks, “Tails, what’s going on? Why is everyone not talking and not answering me? What just happen to Amy? Please tell me!”

“I don’t know exactly what just happened, Cream? It all sudden when we arrived to the island, Amy had jump off the jet and run to the gate when we saw someone standing there, but then suddenly there was a flash light came to the gates and then she just disappear!” Tails says and closed his eyes.

“Oh Chaos… Amy!” Cream whispered, pressing a hand to her mouth. As she run to her mother and hugged her.

Chris could see Sonic looked at the window thinking; he couldn’t just standing there and waits for him to talk, “Sonic! Snap out of it! We have to go and find Amy. Don’t you even care if something bad thing is gone happen her? I mean she’s your friend, right??”

Sonic wasn’t being attention to what his human friend saying. He couldn’t stop thinking about that dark hedgehog when he first saw him. He looked at the bracelet shells that Amy made for him, how could he be so dork to let this happen! He just couldn’t forgive himself if something worst thing going to happened to her. He knows that dark hedgehog will hurt Amy buy the looks in to his eyes full of anger and haters when he look directly at him. Amy could be in danger and he have to save her soon.

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Wishing Tears – ShadAmy  
Ch. 02

 

A yellow aurora surrounded the earth, what it looks throw the Ark window Shadow and the human girl are standing there standing at the earth. When the girl suddenly specked to the dark hedgehog, “Shadow! One day for sure, you’re going to the earth to meet a lot of people and protect them!”

Shadow looed at his friend still looking to the earth, he was confuse for what she was saying, “I wish that we can go together and see the real tings there, but my grandfather won’t let me had a chance to see it. But you can go out there meet with them and maybe you could find a special girl that will make you happy. I just know it!”

“Maria! I don’t know anything at all... Do you really think that some girl could possible accept a life-form who doesn’t know what Love is? No, I don’t think so!” He low his head down for disappointed.

Maria touch his cheek to looked at her, “Listen to me, Shadow! You have a heart that will show you what is true mean to fell in love with someone that you care. Besides, how can you protect something if you don’t know what love is...? You can show them that you have a heart. Like I care about you my friend...”

 

Suddenly Shadow open his eyes and see that he’s in the medal room laying in bed with a pink hedgehog purring in her sleep. He toke a deep breath to calm himself, ‘It’s just a dream!’ he said it in his thought.

He looked at the sleeping pink; smirked to remember those moments he had with her earlier. As he softly wipes the girl hair off her face, he saw her cheek was red and her breathing wasn’t that much heavier, but he could sense a warm comes from her mouth. When he places his hand on her forehead, he suddenly felt her head is burn!

“She got a fever!”

He gets up from the bed slowly so he wouldn’t wake the pink up. Then he pulled his socks, shoes on and walked slowly out of the room, to bring come medicine and cold water for her.

When Shadow walked to towards where’s Dr. Eggman usually be. When he enters to the room he saw Rouge and Eggman are watching the news footage of Prison Island. The assignments that he left Rouge to take charge to finish the job. The entire island has been destroyed; it was part of their plan to blow the holy island including Sonic as well, but he managed to escape by his friend’s after Amy had failed to save him. The cameras had revealed that Sonic made it out in a few seconds before the island flipped to sink.

Shadow cursed under his breath, both Rouge and Eggman couldn’t tell what he was saying exactly, but they can hear him.

Shadow still stared at the monitors; his eyes full of rage for failing to kill the blue hedgehog. When he felt a hand on his shoulder he peeked at Eggman out standing right beside him, “Don’t worry about it, Shadow! It’s not like our plan has failed to get the job done. We’ve got the Chaos Emerald to get the Clubs Canon work out, to actually benefit for us, as it should be.” Dr. Eggman said to him calmly.

“Whatever! I came to see if our plan have actually work, but I can see it wasn’t, as it should be!” Shadow said, as his voice sound calm, but he’s still angry.

“Hehe... It seem like you have been so busy to deal with pink hedgehog, hon! Amy sure hasn’t trying to discrete about it either, right!” Rouge spoke to him, as she flashing him with her batty smirk.

“What would you know? I have been watched this pink one about a few hours, not letting her escaped to help Sonic.”

“Well... Let just say it must have been a sound echoing.” The bat smirked him again.

“Whatever, I’m going to the kitchen to got some water. I’ll be in my room if you needed me.” Shadow said, as he turns his back away from them and headed to the kitchen.

“Going for seconds, hou?” Rouge tried to tease him.

“SHUT UP!!” Shadow shout at her, ‘What annoying bat.’ He said to himself, as he was about to leave the room he stopped for second, “What was her name?”

Rouge was smiling; she knows that he’ll ask about her, “It’s Amy! Amy Rose.”

‘Rose, huh... No wander why she’s smell so sweet!’ his thoughts, as he smiled.

When Shadow head to the kitchen and went back to his room! He opened the door quietly to find the pink girl still sleeping in his bed, ‘Hmm, I thought she’ll be awake by now!!’ his thoughts.

Shadow walked over to her and saw her face is still flushed, as he placed his hand to her forehead, ‘It’s still warm. I’ll just have to wait until she’s awaking!’

He place the water and medicine to the side and climbed up to the bed, he glanced over the pink girl. When Amy moaned in her sleep, she rolled over and nuzzled her face into his chest fur, trying to create more warmth.

Shadow was cautiously wrapped his arms around her head and tucked his face to her hair, “you smells like roses!” he breathed in her scent and began to grow tired. He was confusing that he wasn’t sleepy when he enters the room, but he’s now. So he desided to go with it and slowly fell to sleep.

 

About half an hour:

Amy starts to open her eyes slowly to wake up; She the noticed there is something soft and white patch that she is lying on. She then realizes that she was tucked on Shadow’s chest; she tried to move back forward, but she suddenly feeling a pain over her body.

Then Amy had just remember what that dark hedgehog has done to her; She stared to freak out, as she covered her mouth with her hands, ‘Oh Chaos! What have he done to me?’ her face start to get redder, ‘I had a sex with another hedgehog not Sonic. What should I do?’ she asked herself.

How is she gone face Sonic and her friends, all she could think of is how she can escape from him?! Her body is shacking and her tears stared to fall. 

Shadow had felted it, as his eyelids slowly began to awake. When he looked down to see the girl has awaking, he felt her body shacking it obvious that she’s been crying of what he did.

Shadow gentile tangle her hair to calm down. When Amy raze her head up to see Shadow looking at her. She scrambling to back away from him, but her body gets painful when she moves.

“Calm down girl, you’ll get worse if you move!” Shadow said worrying.

When he was about to touch her, “DON’T TOUCH ME! Just... Don’t.” Amy yelled as she low her head in fear.

“Okay, okay! Just calm down, I won’t do anything to you, I promise.” Shadow was trying to make her calm.

“What did you do to me? Why do I feel so weak??” she asked.

“It because you had a fever and your body hasn’t recover yet for last night.” He roll to the side of the bed to get water and medicine to her, “Here, drink this! It will help you to get better.”

She turn her face away from him, “I don’t need any of this. I don’t trust you and I refuse to take this from the enemy works with Dr. Eggman.”

“If you don’t take it, then I’ll have to give it to you by furs.” Shadow voice was sound of anger that made her got scared. So she toke the medicine and drink it.

She suddenly flinches, something wet coming out between her hips, ‘Oh, chaos!!’ she quickly cover herself for not letting Shadow see this.

“Is something wrong?” He asked.

“N-No, no! It’s nothing.” She answered, but she didn’t looked at him feeling so embarrassing right in front of him.

“I-I needs to take a shower.” Amy said, as she tried to get up from the bed, but her legs and hips are very weak, then she collapses on the floor.

‘I... I can’t move!” she said to herself, as her body starts to shack.

“Here!” She suddenly saw him raise his hand to her, “Give me your hand, I’ll take you to the bath.”

“KEEP YOUR HAND AWAY!” she slaps his hand away, “I don’t need your help! I’ll walk by myself.” Amy began to try stand up again, but her legs is still shacked not having any strength to stand up.

Shadow just standing watch this girl trying to get herself up, but it seem she can’t possible move. So he grape her arm and carried her to the bathroom, lying her in the shower tile.

He sat her down at the foot of a bathtub and then he went to a shower stall to start up the water. She squeaked in pain as a gush oh blood dripped between her legs. Then Shadow turned on the cold water and hit her on her head.

“OH CHAOS!! It’s freezing!” she cried as she hugged herself to conserve the body heat, it wasn’t long before her body begins to shake from cold water. The dark hedgehog has stepped in the tile and bringing her against his body. Her face turning red, as she realizes he was so warm, she slowly leaned her forehead against his chest fur with her fingers.

Then she suddenly felt his head lowed behind her back and reached down to her tail. Her eyes widened somehow her memory had just hit of those warm hands made her back to what he did to her. She begins to freak out as she tried to back away from him.

“STOP THAT!” Amy yelled, “DON’T DO THIS!” She tried to posh him away and get out of the shower, but her body failed her, as she sudden felt dizzy almost sliding on the floor, but Shadow catch her before she touch the floor.

Then he drake her back in and grabbed both her wrists to get attention at him, “You’re too weak to fight me, so I suggest you stop wasted your strings and be a good girl for now.” Shadow said, as he staring at her deeply in those cold-blood color eyes.

Amy didn’t reply nor did she want to, but her emotions now mix of cold, fear and frustration were blurring everything, it hurt so badly and it’s hard to breath. She felt guilty for betrayed Sonic and her friends including herself. How could he do this to her and why?

“You belong to me!!” Shadow whispered in her ear, with his free arm he brushed Amy’s hair.

His words trialed of as a pair of needy lips pressed to her into the kiss, then she slowly started to cry. It wasn’t because of pain, but feeling weak and hopeless to against this dark hedgehog. He tucked his tongue into her mouth that was already slightly open.

Shadow gently explored her mouth earing a moan and pair of hands on her neck, “P-please... don’t!!” More tears fell from her eyes, but the waterfall still dripping to her face not making clean that she was crying.

Shadow grinned and pressed his body closer to her, as he felt her chest priest against him. He pinched her nipple with thumb and index finger, rolling it between them.

Then Shadow licked her sweet spot, just as one moan ended another one started, “Not today, your body need to recover so I’ll go easy on you now!!” then he put his hands beneath Amy’s butt and lifted her up, pressed to the wall on which the water now was running.

The dark one was fulfilled her by putting his leg between Amy’s tights and pouring a good amount of shampoo on his fingers. He started drawing circles around her but hold, the Shadow finally stopped teasing and his first finger entered. She squeezed her eyes shut and rested her head against his shoulder; a small moan started escaping her mouth, as the dark hedgehog started moving is finger. 

“You’re erect again!! Did it feel that good?” Shadow whispered, as he licks her face, “I guess you can’t help it. It’s because you want it, right?” 

Soon the second finger entered then the third and finally finger. Amy tried to ignore the pain, as her legs are shack and getting weak. He started moving and making scissoring movement with them.

Amy’s hands traveled from Shadow’s back lower and grasped it with her nails. The dark hedgehog decided that preparation is done, so he lowered the girl and started slowly inserting his coated cock.

The pink hedgehog gritted her teeth for trying to get a hold to herself, as she started to panic, “No... No, please... not this.... Ahhhhhh...”

Shadow felt her insides turn upside down, oh how love to hear her moaning. He felt her nails brush through his fur, as he started to move up and down. After several hits he found the sweet spot that with every trust made her scream.

Amy couldn’t take this anymore, as she cried in pain radiated inside by hitting prostate with every thrust was reaching.

Then Shadow seem to understand that Amy’s end in nearing, so he gripped her and they both sitting on the floor in shower cabin still holding her, then he turn off the shower and stepped out the cabin, water had already washed away all traces of their activities.

Amy felt Shadow wrap his arms around her waist; he lays her down and promptly grabs a towel to wiping water from her body and rubbing her hair down to dry.

“Y... You??” Amy whispered.

“Did you say something?” he asked confused.

“W-Why... Are you... Doing this? Why me??” Amy whined. Tears gathered in her eyes, “Wha... Did I ever... Do to you?” Her mind drained couldn’t keep her eyes open as she laid her head slowly on his chest and passed out.

Shadow blinked several times, didn’t know that either!! It happened all of the sudden, why would he wanted to have this moment with her in stated of finish the mission what Doctor had order him? He simple not know what he was try... But he just can’t stop thinking of this feeling when he saw her for the first time.

 

Flashback to Eggman’s hideout:

When Eggman was celebrated to his victory for letting government captured Sonic and of course with Shadow help he could complete his plan so he can master of the universes, “Now that hedgehog is captured. We can continue to find the Chaos Emerald... Let see!!”

Rouge had suddenly showed up, to give him the Emerald. If he agrees about her condition, so she could tell him where the others are!? Then he accepted her offer and then she showed them where the Chaos Emerald is!!

Dr. Eggman has given Shadow a file images for Sonic’s friends to show him.

Then Shadow had noticed a picture of a very cute pink hedgehog with Green eyes, pink fur and red dress with a smile on her face. It was the same feeling he had it for a long time with Maria, it seem they both had the same personality by the looks of it.

When Rouge saw him looking at the picture, she could see his eyes getting warm for seeing Amy’s face, then she came close to him and asked, “What are you looking at it, hon?”

Shadow was in shock for not notice her, he quickly cover the file and looked away, “It’s none of your concern.”

“Oh, I think it is!! It seem you had actually find your first love!!”

“A what??” Shadow asked confusing.

“Your first love, hon!! I can see that in your eyes by looking at the pink one had made you heart whispered said ‘that’s the one.’ Is that right!!” Rouge tried to let him see the point of his feeling.

“I-I don’t understand?! What so imparting about this pink one?” 

“Will... She is sweet, smart and kindness girl... But unfortunately she had a crash on Sonic, as she had trying attempted to win his heart, but he doesn’t have a feeling about her. So he always run away and ignore her sometime.”

“Then... Why is she still trying to make him love her? If she knows that idiot will never love her back!!” 

“To give you the answer, hon!! She was all-alone with no family and friends when she was young. That’s why she wants to have someone who could be by her side and had a family together like everyone dose.” She explained, as she turn her head for feeling bad about Amy, “We may not close friends, but I could see her crying when he tried to ignoring her. I understand her feeling as everyone dose, I just don’t want to see that hedgehog breaking her heart if he continue do this to her.”

End flash: 

 

He had thought for what Rouge said back then, it most be the reason for why he had those feeling that he care for her so much... When he first saw her eyes!! They are remind him so much about Maria when she looked at him. It made him feel like she was so close to him. 

So he wouldn’t never leave her and let anyone take her away from him. 

Then Shadow lifting her up and toke her back to his bed. He saw the tears still fall on her eyes close, he didn’t like to see her cry all the time, so he wiped her tears and said, “... I’m sorry!” He whispers, as he kissed her forehead and lay down next to her.

The dark hedgehog didn’t expect to see this beauty face sleepy in peas, “I’ll protect you... Even with all my strange. When I finish this, I will tell you the reason for my existent...” He said it all then he laid his head down and fall asleep exhausted.

 

TBC


	3. ShadAmy: Wishing Tears ch.03

Wishing Tears – ShadAmy  
Ch.03

 

Shadow opened his eyes. He looked down and noticed that Amy still sleeping, as he touches her forehead and the fever have gone down. No matter how much he thought this, Shadow would never admit that he thought the girl was cute when she blushed. He sniffed her hair to sense the rose still at her, “How beautiful...” he said to himself.

Shadow was worried about that Sonic would come to looking for her. He honestly wanted to keep her here with him and he won't let this blue hedgehog character take her away. So he began to get out of the bed once again and walked out of the room.

Shadow took a deep sigh; he didn’t know what went wrong. He never had any feeling throw the pink girl!! Is it because she has the same Maria soul that made him felt safe when he sleeps with her? He was been lonely since he lost her. She was the one friend as he seeing her like an old sister, she taught him many things when he was young. He enjoyed listen to her stories about her dreams and what would she always want to do. He loved Gerald Robotnik and Maria so much, as he could never forgive G.U.N for what they did to them. He didn’t understand and never wanted to. So he just let it go.

Shadow is still in deep thought as he reaches to the main room where Dr. Eggman and his two robots helping him by placing the Emeralds on the canon. He didn’t see the Bat with him, it seem that Eggman has send her to do the other mission.

When he walks in, Dr. Eggman noticed him came, “Ah... Finally!! It about time you came out of your hide out, Shadow! You supposed to help Rouge to find the last Chaos Emeralds, while you are busy doing other things with that pink hedgehog of yours.”

Shadow didn’t say anything as he continues walking to see the hologram data.

“Listen, Shadow! I didn’t wake you up so you can make love with Sonic fan girl. We have a lot of work to complete Clips Canine, so we can control the universe together. Now get back to work!” Eggman gave an order.

“He’s probably not listening to any word what doctor said!” Decoe whispered to his friend Bocoe.

“I can see on his face that he looks different from the first time we saw. He seems to be drowning deeply in thought, thinking of something! What do you think?” Bocoe said.

“STOP TALKING AND GET BACK TO WORK YOU FOOL’S!!” Dr. Eggman yelled. 

There is something that Shadow couldn’t understand about Sonic fan girl? Why is she with that blue hedgehog for any chance? Are they related or they just a friends?

“Dr. Eggman!” He asked the human, “What the reason that Sonic so concern about the pink one?”

“Well, Sonic had saved her from Metal Sonic years ago. And she thinks that blue hedgehog is in love with her, but he doesn’t care about love. All he wants is running and have fun with his friends. I don’t see any relationship between them so............” A silence for a moment, then he realize for what he’s saying, “WHY IN THE WORD ARE YOU ASKING ABOUT THEM?” He yelled at Shadow, as he made him jumped from his scream, “Have you forgot your mission to deal with our rival!! We have to finish this job before they found us. NEW GET TO WORK AND HELP ROUGE OUT.” 

Unfortunately for Shadow didn’t hear most of the words for what Eggman said, so he just nodded at him and began to work.

 

In the meantime in Chris Grandpa’s Lap:

Tails and Chuck are working to search for Amy and the others watching the New. As for Sonic was laid close his eyes to get some rest, “The team has now report that everyone mated out safely.” 

When Cream went to Tails, as she holds Chees on her arms, “Tails! Have you found anything about Amy?”

“No, not yet! But we’re still looking.” Tails answer her, as he still looked at the monitor. 

“Do you guys think that Shadow has toke her to Eggman secret base?” Chris asked. “I mean, we don’t know where exactly it is? It maybe not easy to find them.” 

“You’re right Chris.” Tails said, “I just hope Amy is okay? We don’t know what will Eggman going do to her! If we don’t find her soon.” 

Sonic may look relaxing in his place, but he listen to the conversation his friend Tails for finding Amy. He just couldn’t stop thinking about what happen for the last few weeks.

 

Flash back:

“Sonic! W-Would you like to come with me to the beach? I would be so much fun and don’t worry about swimming. I can help you out if you like.“ Amy asked him nervously as her cheek got red.

“No Can Do, Amy! I have told you many times I hate to go to the beach and I’m not in the mood to have fun with you. Could you please just leave me alone?” Sonic answered, as he was forum on the couch not looking at her.

Amy felt so disappointed that he had refused her request. Every time she asked him to come, he always says ‘No’. So she turns her face and walk away for him, “I understand if you don’t want to hang out with me, so it’s okay! I sorry, Sonic.” Her voice seems like broking and sad.

End Flash:

 

Sonic light ear twisted, couldn’t believe for what he did, ‘I’m such a fool!’ he said to himself. Then he suddenly stands up to leave the house, “I’m going out to find Amy.”

“But Sonic, the polices are all over the city still looking for you.” Chris says with worrying.

“Don’t worry about it, I can handle this. You guys just keep searching, if you find anything contact me at ones.” Sonic has run to the door leaving his friends to do their job.

Tails, Chris and the others were surprised to see Sonic the way he reacted.

“Wow... I never actually seen Sonic do care about Amy that much! He usually ignore her when ever she tried to ask him out.” Tails says.

“I agree with you, Tails.” Chris answers, “Sonic was acting really strange ever since Amy came to this world! I could see he was really shy and scared whenever she hugs him. It seems like he didn’t want to show us that he really do care about her.” 

“It sure does.” Cream said, “He just didn’t like to show his emotions unfrowned of her. Ever time when Amy tried to tell him about her feeling, he just flat-out ignores her. It made Amy unhappy with her disappointment for leaving her behind. It so unfair let Amy feel so sad for being all alone without him.”

“Chao-Chao...” Chees agree with her.

“We know, Cream! It is very hard for him to understand her feeling, but in the mean time we need to thing of how to bring Amy back and find out what is Dr. Eggman will do with the Emeralds?”

“Let just hope we fine them soon. How knows what will happen if he get the last piece of the Emeralds?” Tails said.

“You right Tails!” Chris answered. 

 

In Shadow’s room:

Amy slowly opens her eyes to find herself in bad again, then she looks around if the dark hedgehog near by, but he wasn’t! She relive for a moment, but She still need to figure out how she can escape from here? She toke a deep breath to think calmly. 

She gets up from bad to find something to dress up because of that hedgehog has rips up her dress, but there aren’t any dresses in here! So she just toke the towel and cover her body and went towards the medal door to get out of here. 

Amy was curious about this place! It was just like Dr. Eggman headquarters back at her word, but it was so big and different. Then she found a light to that door, when she looked inside! It was large and it has window too, then she entering to see what’s that light outside the window? She was completely in shock to see the earth from here, but how is that possible!? Does that mean she is in space, inside this ship... Then how can she escape and get back to her friend?? 

“I have told you there is nowhere to escape.”

Amy freak out to hear the dark and cold voice from behind, then she turn around to see the dark one standing beside the door crossed his arms not looking. As she tried to cover herself for not letting him see. 

“What is this place? Where am I?” Amy asked nervously.

“This place called The Space Colony Ark! It was belonging to government operations that were carried out over fifty years ago. This is where Dr. Gerald Robotink created me for a long time.”

Amy couldn’t believe for what he says! This is the place where Shadow was born and brought up by those peoples. How cruel to them! “You mean... They created you so you can hurt those people with no reason at all.”

“NO, Dr. Robotnik would never do that.” Shadow could hold the anger, but his face look calm, “His purpose was to find a cure to save the people from any deadly illnesses and to protect his granddaughter as will... But then something went wrong when the government sends G.U.N to kill me. If it wasn’t for her!! She would have to cost her live to save me.... She was the only closer friend I trust.....” he stopped for a moment, he couldn’t say more about her.

“What... Was her name?”

Shadow looked at her surprised, when he heard her asking about his friend, “Maria!” 

As she covered her mouth and looked away, ‘How could them! Why would they do something like this to him and to his friend? Is that the reason why he hated them for what they did to her!’ she said to herself, as her tears run to in her eyes and then she knelt down on the floor. 

She suddenly felt a warm head touch her cheek, then she saw Shadow was looking at her confuse and wonder, “Why are you crying?” he asked. 

Amy couldn’t hold her tears for feeling sad about him, “I... I don’t know? I felt sad for you all the sudden for knowing how you feel guilty for losing your friend.” She to her breathes to continue; “Now I know why you needed me... It’s because you’re all alone... I’m alone too!!”

Then Amy hugged him in his chest and start to cry, Shadow was in shock that she’s crying for him, “I’m sorry... I know how it’s horrible to be alone!! I know how it feels like to be alone, that’s why I’ve trying to make Sonic see how mush I love him, but he doesn’t!! I’m alone... all alone... It really scares me!! I’m so sorry for your lost... Shadow! I’m sorry....” she began to cry really hard feeling so bad to think he was cold heard person, but now she knows how pain and sadness he carry it all this years.

Shadow wrapped his arms around her; he couldn’t imagine seeing her crying for his pain of losing Maria. He felt warm crossed to his chest that he never felt for so long. 

‘She make my... Heart warm.’ He just couldn’t let go this feeling, as he keep holding her closely. He looked at the window to see the earth as he could see his refraction with Maria standing by his side looking at him.

‘Shadow you’re made to feel love, like all living creatures have... It doesn’t matter what they told you! Love is so importing then you can ever imagine. Your love is to share life with someone you care. That’s why all life was created to love and to be free... I may never leave this place, but I’m happy because I’m free to love...’ Maria voice in his thought made him realize what she meant.

Amy finally calmed down and then Shadow raises her head to see her. He wipes the remaining tears on her face. She looked at him couldn’t think of anything, but to see the red puffy eyes looking at her. She felt something strange makes her cheek red for the moment her eyes met his make her heart stopped.

They stared at each other and Shadow leaned down to brushed his lips to her sweet pink lips. Then she closed her eyes feeling his lips touch hers and he started to run his hands through her hair. ‘Is this what love is supposed to feel like?’ Shadow thought to himself, as still continue kissing.

From that moment there was someone hiding behind the door watching them! When Shadow noticed. He didn’t want to let this moment go, so he used Chaos Control to teleported himself to take her someplace else where no one knows about it! 

Amy had got scared when the flashlight crowned her. She closed her eyes and hold to Shadow tied.

When the light vanished! She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the place! There was a big tree above and a lot of grassed around them and butterfly hologram flying, but there was a metal wall around this place, “Shadow.... It's beautiful!” she says, as her eyes were sparkling.

“Dr. Robotink has made this place for Maria! To make her happy to see all the living green and she like butterfly too, but they aren’t really as you can see.” Shadow explained as he still holding her. Even that she is still naked wearing the towels. 

Amy was never imaged to see this beautiful place and there are so many differed kinds of butterflies flying. Her eyes couldn’t stop sparkling, as she began to smile for this. That’s made her forgetting everything for what happen.

“It so amazing!” She said it with all her heart.

When Shadow saw her face was radiates joy and pleasure for this wonderful moment that he wants to see!! He just couldn’t resist seeing how cut she is and then he began to kiss her from where he started.

Amy widened her eyes when she felt the other pairs of her lips, but something it pleased her. Her happiness rode a roller coasters and her instinct told her that she should close her eyes and add to kiss.

He’s still remember how the kiss was so sweet and even she is still has secant of rose on her. His hands around her neck of the pink hair it was so soft to touch it. Finally, both stopped and spit thread commenting both their mouths. 

‘I wouldn’t let anyone take her away from me... Least of all you Sonic.’ Shadow thoughts.

They were sitting there not knowing the time, as they don’t care.

 

In the mean time Sonic still searching for Amy, when he suddenly saw Eggman on TV telling the people on the earth what is he was going to do, as he told them to look to the shy and then all the sudden the slash cannon has hit the moon.

From the force of cannon made the ark vibrate, as Amy sudden felt something shake the ground. What is going on out there? What’s Eggman is he up too now? All questions revolve around her head to know what is happening?

She looked back at Shadow as he still holding her, “Shadow, what is going on out there? What is all the shake has just happened?” She asked him.

“It’s nothing! Don’t worry about it.” Shadow answered calmly, as he eyes close.

Amy didn’t believe what he said! It mast me Eggman who’s behind all this, but what is it? She’ll found out soon or late.... 

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Wishing Tears – ShadAmy  
Ch.05

Form outside space where there’s a space ship flying in the direction to the Colony Ark. It’s Sonic and his friend are headed there to stop Eggman and save Amy.

They’re getting so close to the Ark, “We almost there, guy! We just have to make sure that it safe to get closer!” Tails said to his friends Sonic and Knuckles.

“Let’s hope so!” Knuckles said.

“We will, but first we have to find Amy and stop Eggman’s plans from destroyed the earth. If Shadow has done anything to hurt her, I’ll make sure he’ll…!” before he could say more, but Knuckles interrupt him.

“Well, well… Sonic the Hedgehog, since when you start to worry about Amy safely?” Knuckles smirked him, “Are you going to save her because you love her or you just gone do your job as a Hero.” 

Sonic rolled his eyes, “Shut up, you Knucklehead! You don’t know anything about it. Amy is my friend and someone I care about!” 

“Well do you??” Knuckles asked.

As Sonic was about to say it, but he didn’t have any idea of what he was gone say!! What if he was right! Does he really do care about her or was he just want to be a hero to save the world.

“Knock it off you guys! It’s not the time to fight. We have to figure out how we can destroy that weapon before Eggman use it again.” Tails has a good point.

As the two sits on their seats and focused a mission to save the world.

As they getting closer, the hole cannons are ready to prepared for any intruders. So, they have to go slow for not draw attention to them, but before all the sudden when Knuckles sense the Master Emerald close by as he starts to make the ship shacking, as the all cannons start to fire at they, “Stop it you Knucklehead! You gone get us killed.” Sonic yelled at him.

“The Master Emerald is nearby I can feel it.”

“Alright Stop it, we’re going in there just let go off the wheel.” Tails tried to control the ship, but unfortunate to them the ship has already directly while a route and swerves the shuttle off course, causing them to crash into Ark and ran into it, they managed to get inside without being hated.

Knuckles was the first came out of the ship and ran quickly to where he felt the Master Emerald is. As for Sonic and Tails are inside X Tornado, “That idiot has almost got us killed.” Sonic said in anger.

“Well, at least we made inside safely…! Now it’s our chance to find Amy and stop Eggman.” Tails explained, as they’re ready to go. 

‘Hang in there Amy, I’m coming.’ Sonic thoughts. 

 

Inside Space Colony Ark:

In the meantime, Rouge obtains the password to search any information on Project Shadow. She finds some of his secret. Then she starts downloading all the dude on disk and began to go find the Chaos Emeralds.

But before she does, Shadow interrupts her. He knows she is a spy and they accuse each other, seemingly with equal merit of invading privacy and being an impostor.

“You have been government spy all this time.” Shadow said.

“Uh-ha, now that I have in my hand this hot little disk here, I’ll think I will make my exit here if you don’t mind.”

“I Won’t Do That If I Were You!” Shadow growled.

“That’s pretty fun coming for you, hon!!” Rouge said calmly.

“What do you mean?” Shadow was confusing of what she said.

“What exactly are you, Shadow? Are the original or you’re just the fake one?” Rouge explained to him, as she could see in his eyes that he confused of what he heard.

“What are you trying to said?” Shadow asked.

Rouge had explained to him of what she found and show him the file the original body still seal off and there are two capsules has been relisted but never been found, if was true? Then who in this hedgehog is standing right in front of her? But Shadow didn’t care as he turn around and leave.

“Wait, come back! Don’t understand you’re not the real Shadow and if your memories might not be real, how can you be sure you’re even the real shadow?” Rouge said, but Shadow didn’t respond as he still walking away, “And what about Amy?” then he suddenly stops when he heard her name, “Are you just gone forget about her and leave her safer by breaking her heart. You’re just like Sonic by leaving her behind…!” 

It happens so fact when grip her neck for not saying more, “Don’t you ever say that name of the blue hedgehog right at me. I’m nothing like him and I wouldn’t let anyone hurt her or lay their hand on her, she’s mine now.”

For the first time, Rouge felt scared to those cold red eyes in rage by looking at him, “And if you ever tell the government about her, I’ll make sure you’ll be dead if they got her…!” before Shadow could say more when he hears his communicating beeping, it must be Eggman calling him…!

“Good news, Shadow! I got the last emerald, but the enemies are headed straight to the Eclipse Cannon, there is no time to waste you have to stop them.” He almost forgot about the mission, then he let the bat go.

She lay on the flower tried to breath and look back at him before he leaves, “What are you gone do if you complete your mission?” She asked before he leave.

“I have unfinished business to take care off and I most do what I can to keep my promise to both of them.” Then he walks away to find Sonic.

“Both?! What is he talking about?” Rouge was confusing of what he said.

 

In the meantime:

Sonic was running around the Ark searching for Amy if she’s nearby! “AMY!!” He calling out for her, “WHERE ARE YOU? CAN YOU HEAR ME?”

“So, you finally arrived.”

When Sonic suddenly hear that familiar voice from behind, he saw Shadow standing on moving flower looking at him with a smile on his face. 

“You…! Where is Amy? Where did you keep her?” The blue one grit his teeth.

“Who?” Shadow acting like doesn’t know what he was saying.

“Don’t play fool, I know you brought her here. Now, where is she?” Sonic still need to know, as he looked at dark hedgehog in rage. 

Shadow smirks getting an idea, “Oh, you mean the pink one! Will unfortunately you better forget about her. She’s belonged to me now!” he giggled by looking at him

Sonic eyes widened to hear this, causing him be angered, “What did you do to her?”

“Let just say she’s no longer belong to someone who could have her, because she and I are becoming one.” 

Sonic glares at the dark hedgehog, his green eyes were glistening with anger, “YOU…!” he snapped as his eyes shining with hate. “Damn perverted! You tortured her and forced her to do this, aren’t you?” he hissed.

“I wouldn’t have if you really do care about her! You could have saved her in time!” Shadow snapped.

Sonic growled looked at his rival with narrowed eyes, "You’re gonna pay for what you did to her!!”

Shadow smirked, “Huh… Do whatever you like blue boy, but I warned you the pink one is mind and you wouldn’t lay your hand on her!” Shadow gave him last warning before he started to fight.

With all the rage that Sonic has felted it. He’s about to punch him in the face, but Shadow move out his way and jumps in to the air, “CHAOS SPEAR!!” he used the energy to hit Sonic, but dodge it by his speed, running around to get away.

Then he using rolling attack to hit the dark one moving so fast, but Shadow was faster to move away, “CHAOS SPEAR!!” he used the energy again, but this time he hid all the pipes and walls ship.

Sonic dodged yet again, ‘Is he tried to braise me?’

From the other side the ship:

When all the sudden the hole place was shaking, which made Amy wake up from the sleep of the stressed tremor inside the room. She looked around to find Shadow was gone. So, that mean her friends are here, ‘It most be Sonic and the other are here now! And it seems Shadow is fighting them. I have to stop him!’ she said in her thoughts.

She got up from the bed trying to gather all her strength to stand up, then she wears the white towel yet again and start to walk out the room to find her friends and to stop Shadow from hurting them. 

 

From the other side the ship Shadow and Sonic have coasted a lot of explosions as they bumped into the other side of wall and Sonic saw the glowing ring, he quickly into it and griped. He began to use rolling attack and hid shadow really heard made him full on the floor.

Sonic stopped rolling and started to asked, “Okay, Shadow! I’ll asking you one last time! Where. Is. Amy?”

As Shadow tried to stand up to wiped the blood from his mouth and looked at him with cold blood eyes and smiled, “You wouldn’t find her and you’ll never lay your hand on her. Even when I’m still around.” 

But suddenly there was shaking all over the place. Sonic was in shock when he felt something wasn’t right! It seems that Doctor Eggman has replace the last Emeralds and it about to happen, that’s what Shadow was worry about, as he run off to make sure the pink one is okay. Sonic was about to follow him, but the holy place is shiver out of his way.

 

On Control room:

“Doctor there is something happen!! All the systemic has been shot down.” Bocoe said with warried, as he and his partner are working to get the systemic work.

But suddenly when the screens began to show the countdown and the there is a video appeared to Dr. Robotnik was sitting on chair restricted.

“Grandpa!!” Eggman was in shock to his on screen.

 

At the same time Amy still not quite sure where she was going until she heard the foot steeps coming to her way! She saw the red echidna was carrying the master emerald when he stopped in shock to see her, “Amy!!”

“Knuckles!” She was relived to see her friends, she fell on the floor by her knees for getting tired to stand up.

Knuckles saw her fell, as he lay the giant emerald gently on the floor to run up to her and griped her gently for not hurting her, “Are you okay? What happen to you?” He was worried that she maybe has been tortured by that dark hedgehog.

“I-I’m okay! I just want to make sure you guys are okay.” Amy breath heavily as she smiles to her friend.

Knuckles didn’t like sound of her voice, “We better get you out of here, but first we need to find the others.”

“I agree.” Amy said.

But before they about to move when suddenly the screens began to show the video Dr. Robotnik.

Amy looked at the screen wandering, “Who’s that?” Amy asked.

“The countdown marking my final revenge on this world has begun! In a few minutes, you will be destroyed! Soon, Space Colony ARK will hurtle through the atmosphere and crash into this world with cataclysmic force!”

That’s what they were afraid about, they just now saved Amy, but they need to stop the Art from crashing the earth.

“We need to get to the control room. Can you still walk?” Knuckles asked.

“I-I’ll try!” Amy said, as she had to gather all her strength to help out and save the earth. 

 

It that time with Shadow:

As soon as Shadow open the door of his room. He looked at the bed and noticed that Amy wasn’t there. His heart bombed fast that his fear started to come, but he told himself to keep calm. She couldn’t have gone that long, that maybe she’s still nearby. He will find her, then he run off and began to sprint through the ship. A few minutes later he had checked every room except one.

 

The Control Room:

As soon as Tails came inside the room to know what’s happing just now, “He tricks me, my own grandfather has trick me!” Eggman was so angry and disappointed for being fool to be trick be his family. 

And then soon Knuckles and Amy join in. 

Tails was really relived and happy to see Amy’s okay, as he run over to her and hugged her tight, “Amy, thank goodness you’re okay!”

Amy hugged him back, “Tails!” 

As Tails let go and looked at her closely. She wasn’t wearing her red dress, but a towel covering her and there were red marks around her neck, “Amy, what happen to you? What Shadow has done to you?” Tails asked with worried.

Amy’s face turned to red and looked away for not facing him. 

The video still on, as Dr. Robotnik still continued for telling the word about his revenge and what is going to happen to the earth. Every people in the earth around the word are watching this horrible thing that will happen to them. 

“This is a death sentence for every human being on Earth. If my calculations are correct, the Space Colony ARK will impact the Earth in 27 minutes and 53 seconds. All of you will be destroyed, along with your beloved planet Earth. I plan to give you a taste of my revenge once all the seven Chaos Emeralds are collected. Once I initiated this program, it cannot be disabled. All of you ungrateful humans, who took my beloved Maria away from me and now you will feel my loss and despair.”

“You’ll see… You’ll see…!!!”

The others on the Ark didn’t like the sound of what he said about to get his revenge from the people on the earth.

“Who is this guy?” Amy asked wondering.

“That is Professor Gerald Robotnik my grandfather. He’s one of the greatest geniuses.”

Then all the sudden the hole room has start to shaking, “Hey It feels like the hole places is turning apart.” Knuckles said.

“Soon is gone get lot worse.” The suddenly Rouge came in to tell the bad news, “I just check the Colony propulsion system, the computers are locked so were can’t request the course… Looks like there is nothing we can do?”

Everyone starts to worry, that means they can’t do anything to stop the Art from crashing the Earth.

“WHAT’S GOING ON HERE??” Sonic has entered the room, as he saw everyone standing there. When he saw Amy there with them, “AMY!!” he yelled from surprised. 

Amy looked at Sonic, as her eyes wide in tears for see her friend here, “S-Sonic!!” 

Sonic quickly hugged her and smiled, “Thank Chaos!! You’re safe.” Then he put his hands-on Amy’s face, “What did he do to you?! Did he hurt you? Did he do any horrible thing too you?”

“S-Sonic I…!!” Amy has started to get nervous and her tears fell on her cheeks not knowing what she could tell him. She was so scared the he may leave her for being dirt.

“Keep your dirty hand off her, Faker!!” As Soon as the dark one came in with an angry expression on his face and growled at Sonic for holds something that belong to him.

Amy widen her eyes and start to shack to seeing Shadow. This is what she was afraid of. A fight between them.

 

TBC


End file.
